


Realize

by Yoriko



Category: Working!!
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua luka sekaligus kini dirasakan oleh Chief Wagnaria itu. Pertama, Satou yang akan meninggalkan Wagnaria. Kedua, ia tidak memangginya 'Yachiyo' seperti biasanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Yachiyo menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya pada pemuda itu./"Kau tidak membenciku, 'kan?"/ SatoDoki-Fluff-OOC maybe?/ Original Published:  15-06-2012/ Read and Comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mendadak jadi shipper pair Jun SatouxYachiyo Todoroki dari Working! Saya udah baca manga-nya dan nonton anime-nya season 1-2, berharap ada season 3~ soalnya saya merasa SatoDoki masih nggantung, meskipun di episode 11 season 2 dia udah bilang ke Yachiyo bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah untuk gadis yang dia suka :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Working! Milik Karino Takatsu, tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Sedikit OOC atau bahkan memang OOC :D

**Realize  
**

**Working! by** **Karino Takatsu**

**.**

**.**

**a SatoDoki fanfiction by Yoriko**

* * *

Mungkin perlu ada suatu titik tolak, agar Yachiyo dapat memahami perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Seharusnya, saat pemuda itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya padamu—ketika kau bertanya padanya tentang gadis yang ia sukai—kau telah dapat memahaminya. Namun, kau tidak. Pun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan pemuda itu yang sedikit mengalami kesulitan dalam pernyataan cintanya.

* * *

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang istirahat restoran keluarga Wagnaria ketika suara berat tersebut menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Eh! Satou- _san_  akan keluar dari Wagnaria?" seru Poplar tak percaya.

Takanashi melangkah mendekati seniornya itu, "Satou- _san,_ apakah kau serius?"

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku akan pindah ke tempat dimana orang tuaku tinggal. Semoga kalian akan mendapat koki baru yang lebih baik dariku."

_Prang._

Tiga orang yang sedang berada di ruang istirahat, terkejut mendengar suara nampan yang terjatuh. Seorang gadis yang membawa katana di pinggangnya itu tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Takanashi menatapnya sedikit iba. "Yachiyo- _san_..."

" Sa-Satou- _kun_... kau bercanda, 'kan?" ucapnya pelan.

Mata gelap pemuda yang telah empat tahun bekerja bersamanya itu, tak sanggup menatap gadis itu lebih lama.

"Maaf, Todoroki- _san._ "

Ok... dua luka sekaligus yang kini dirasakan oleh  _Chief_  Wagnaria itu. Pertama, Satou yang akan meninggalkan Wagnaria. Kedua, ia tidak memangginya 'Yachiyo' seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, maaf. Aku harus kembali melayani konsumen," ucap gadis berambut  _hazel_  tersebut kemudian berlari.

"Satou- _san_! Kejarlah Yachiyo- _san_!" teriak Takanashi dan Poplar bersamaan. Namun, reaksi pemuda itu berbeda.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan kita terhadap orang lain, bukan?"

* * *

Dua hari berlalu semenjak itu, Yachiyo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegelisahaannya. Ia baru saja memberikan parfait cokelat pesanan Kyoko. Namun, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Kyoko- _san_ , Satou- _kun..._ akan pindah minggu ini, ya?"

"Hmm... memang terkesan terburu-buru sekali," ucapnya sambil menikmati es krim, "tapi, tentu kurasa ia telah memikirkannya. Ia sudah dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan yang terbaik baginya. Memangnya kenapa, Yachiyo?"

Dua wanita itu menatap langit senja yang berwarna kejinggaan dari balik jendela salah satu ruang administrasi Wagnaria.

"A-a... tidak apa-apa aku hanya bertanya.  _Ano_ , aku... merasa kurang enak badan, Kyoko- _san_. Bolehkah aku pulang setelah ini?"

Manajer Wagnaria itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, Kyoko- _san_. Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya lalu pergi.

" _Ah... Yachiyo, kau hanya perlu menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin kau pasti akan segera menyadarinya,"_ ucap Kyoko dalam hatinya.

.

.

Yachiyo tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya saat akan melintasi ruang ganti. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Todoroki?"

Gadis itu kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, "Maaf, Satou- _kun_. Aku sedang merasa kurang baik. Aku pulang duluan, kau... semangat ya!"

Tiba-tiba Satou meraih lengan gadis berambut panjang itu. "Kuantar pulang."

Rona kemerahan sekilas tampak di wajah gadis itu. Namun, ia lantas menarik lengannya.

"Tak apa... aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tak usah repot-repot. Terima kasih."

.

Pemuda itu hanya mampu menatap gadis yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sedikit lagi, Satou- _kun_. Ia akan segera menyadarinya."

Satou menatap pemuda berambut biru sahabatnya, "Semoga... sebab jika kali ini ia pun tidak menyadarinya, sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan benar-benar pergi dari sini."

* * *

Yachiyo duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, kedua tangannya memegang beberapa lembar foto empat tahun lalu—saat ia dan Satou pertama bertemu.

Ia tidak menampik bahwa Satou-lah yang membuat dirinya nyaman. Ia teman terbaiknya di Wagnaria... ah tidak, bahkan teman terbaiknya selama ini. Setelah itu, banyak hal yang terjadi pada mereka. Yachiyo memegang dadanya, ada sekelebat rasa sakit di sana saat mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi Satou akan pergi.

Tentu hanya Satou yang mendengarkan semua celotehannya tentang Kyoko. Tentu hanya Satou yang membuatkannya makanan-makanan lezat ketika dirinya sakit. Tentu hanya Satou yang begitu peduli padanya. Tentu hanya Satou yang dengan sabar mau mengajarinya menggunakan ponsel. Tentu hanya Satou yang tetap mau mengangkat teleponnya meskipun sudah dini hari, ketika ia sangat butuh bercerita tentang Kyoko.

Segalanya hanya Satou...

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika ia ingat bahwa dirinya tidak sepeduli Satou terhadap dirinya. Ia pun sadar tidak pernah mendengarkan Satou yang bercerita tentang gadis yang disukainya, bagaimana akan sempat bercerita jika selalu ia yang terlebih dahulu bercerita tentang Kyoko.

"Aku egois..."

Kemudian, memorinya pun berputar.

.

" _Orang yang Satou-san sukai adalah kau, Yachiyo-san," ucap Yamada lantang._

" _Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang kusukai itu..." lalu telunjuk Satou menunjuk ke arahnya._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, apapun yang terjadi!"_

" _Bersikaplah seperti biasanya, ceritakan tentang manajer atau apapun kepadaku. Aku akan tetap mendengarkannya."_

_._

Wajah gadis itu merona merah, ia kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke bantal dan tersedu-sedu di atasnya.

"Betapa bodohnya aku..."

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Yachiyo- _san._  Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Poplar dengan semangat.

Gadis bermarga Todoroki itu mengulas senyum manis, "Iya, sudah dua hari aku tidak masuk kerja ya... aku tidak sabar ingin menyapa semuanya."

Mendengar Yachiyo berkata demikian, Poplar tertunduk sedih.  _"Bagaimana reaksi Yachiyo-san ketika tahu bahwa Satou-san akan mengurus kepindahannya hari ini?"_

"Selamat pagi, Takanashi- _kun_ , Souma- _san_!" ucap Yachiyo semangat, rencananya ia akan mengajak Satou untuk berbicara hari ini. "Kyoko- _saaan,_ aku rindu padamu. Dua hari tidak bertemu ya..."

Namun, ada yang aneh. Pandangan Yachiyo tidak menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang biasanya menghisap rokok tersebut.

"Uhm, aku tidak melihat Satou- _kun_ , apa hari ini ia  _shift_  malam ya? Tapi, seingatku. Hari ini kami berada pada  _shift_  yang bersamaan."

" _Ano_ , hari ini... ehm... hari ini, Satou- _san_ —"

Souma memotong ucapan Takanashi, "Todoroki- _san._  Hari ini Satou akan..."

Pemuda berambut biru itupun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yachiyo, "Ia akan mengurus kepindahannya."

Wajah ceria Yachiyo seketika berubah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Me-mengapa... begitu cepat? Mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kemarin kau 'kan sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, Satou- _kun_  bilang ia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

" _Baka!_ "

Semua terkejut ketika melihat bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yachiyo. Kyoko perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kyoko- _san..._ Satou- _kun_ , Satou- _kun_. Aku ingin bertemu Satou- _kun._ "

Wanita berambut hitam itu, lantas memeluk Yachiyo. "Kau belum terlambat Yachiyo, segeralah temui Satou, dia kurasa masih berada di apartemennya."

"Semangat,  _Chief_!"

"Berjuanglah, Todoroki- _san_."

Poplar tiba-tiba datang membawa spanduk bertuliskan, "Ayo Yachiyo- _san_ , kami semua mendukungmu!"

Gadis berambut  _hazel_  itu mengangguk. Ia menghapus air matanya dan kemudian berlari keluar.

Semuanya tersenyum. "Tampaknya, ia sudah menyadari perasaannya terhadap Satou- _san_."

Tapi, tiba-tiba Poplar berceloteh, "Eh, tapi bukannya Satou- _san_  masih akan kemari pagi ini untuk mengambil surat keterangan pindah, ya? Jadi, buat apa kita menyemangati Yachiyo- _san_  untuk pergi ke apartemennya?"

"Gyaaa,  _senpai_! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" ucap Takanashi histeris.

Semuanya lalu ber- _sweatdrop_  ria.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan berpapasan di jalan," ucap Souma santai.

.

.

" _Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha sampai dia menyadari perasaanku padanya. Jika memang tidak demikian, maka aku akan menyerah dan berhenti bekerja di sini."_

Hati Yachiyo semakin terasa pedih ketika ia ingat kata-kata itu.

Katana yang berada di pinggangnya membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan untuk berlari. Ia bermaksud untuk membetulkan letaknya, tetapi konsentrasinya tidak cukup baik untuk menjaga keseimbangan berlari dan membetulkan letak katana.

_Brukk._

Gadis itu jatuh terjerembab di jalan, sejenak ia meringis kesakitan. Sebelum ada sebuah tangan terulur padanya untuk membantunya berdiri.

" _Daijoubu ka_? Todoroki?"

Terkejut sekaligus senang, Yachiyo segera meraih uluran tangan dari orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Lututmu sedikit luka. Aku baru saja membeli makanan kecil di minimarket itu, mobilku tak jauh dari sini, ayo kuobati... ada perlengkapan P3K yang kutaruh di mobil."

Tanpa diduga Satou, gadis itu serta-merta memeluknya. Rona merah seketika muncul di wajah pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya... akhirnya, aku masih dapat bertemu dengan Satou- _kun_. Ja-jangan pergi, Satou- _kun_! A-aku membutuhkanmu di sini!"

Bagaikan dapat menghentikan waktu, rupanya kata-kata Yachiyo mampu membuat pemuda itu mematung tak percaya.

Yachiyo melingkarkan tangannya di punggung pemuda itu. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dapat mencium aroma maskulin pemuda itu. Ia berjanji, kali ini ia akan lebih peka terhadap perasaan pemuda itu.

" _Suki... suki_. Karena Satou- _kun_  adalah pemuda nomor satu yang kusukai dia antara pemuda lain."

"Ya-Yachi..." panggilan nama depan itu kembali terdengar.

"Satou- _kun_  berharga bagiku. Berharga lebih dari teman. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka selama ini..."

Pemuda pirang berjaket kulit itu perlahan tersenyum. Ia kemudian memeluk balik gadis itu. "Tak apa, kau tidak salah."

"Kau tidak membenciku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya, "Ahaha... baru pertama tadi aku memeluk seorang laki-laki. Karena sebelumnya aku kan selalu memeluk Kyoko-san."

Wajah Satou berubah gelap seketika.

"Tapi, yang kusuka itu kan Satou- _kun_. Lebih dari teman."

"Aku juga..."

Senyum Satou kembali terukir di wajahnya. Senyum dan cinta yang hanya ia berikan kepada Yachiyo. Kesabaran yang berbuah manis, bukan?

"Jadi, Satou- _kun_ , tidak jadi keluar dari Wagnaria, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tenang saja Yachiyo. Bukankah orang tidak ingin berpisah dari gadis yang dicintainya?"

Keduanya tersenyum. Wajah Yachiyo memerah seketika saat tangan Satou menggandengnya.

"Ayo... segera obati lukamu dan aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini."

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut biru tampak puas telah berhasil mengambil gambar mereka secara diam-diam.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Yachiyo menyadari perasaannya padamu, Satou- _kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**


End file.
